


Detroit On Fire

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Building Fire, Fire, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: Connor and Hank attend a suspected arson at an apartment building.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 30





	Detroit On Fire

A fire had broken out at an apartment building late at night in Detroit. Connor and Hank were called to the scene for a suspected arson to get witness statements and to begin forming the investigation. 

As the pair pulled up they both were shocked at how fast the building had been engulfed in flames and knew it wouldn’t be long before there wasn’t a building left if the firefighters didn’t get in there. 

Connor exited the car and immediately scanned the building to inform the fire department of any potential victims. Within seconds he made a move to run towards the burning apartment. 

“Connor!” the detective roared, grabbing the android by the collar before he had the chance to move forward. “You’re not going in there, the firefighters will be here soon and they’ll get the remaining victim out.” 

“Lieutenant, the remaining victim is a child, their chance of surviving is decreasing.” 

“You’re made of plastic and metal son, you’ll be a popsicle if you go in there.” 

“We can’t just stand by and watch!” Connor raised his voice in reply, warning signs appearing over his HUD alarming him to his rising stress levels. 

Hank swore under his breath before pulling the collar of his jacket over his nose and mouth. “I’ll go, can you tell me exactly where the victim is?” 

“The child is a male aged 4, he’s on the first floor, second room on the right. He appears to be hiding under a large object, presumably a bed.” 

“Alright” Hank said mostly to himself, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. “If I’m not back, don’t come in after me, that’s and order Connor”. The older detective placed the fabric of his jacket over his nose and mouth and ran into the burning building. 

Connor tracked the detectives every move as he entered the building, while also keeping track of the buildings integrity and the trapped child. 

Once inside the building, Hank knew he didn’t have much time, the smoke already filling his lungs and the heat burning against his skin. He swiftly made his way up the stairs, staying as low to the ground as possible to avoid inhaling the thick black smoke smothering the building. 

Hank made his way to the second room on the right as Connor had informed him, standing up the brace himself as he rammed his shoulder into the door to knock it open. There was a faint scream as the door slammed open and the older detective could see a small figure poking his head out from under the bed. Hank lowered himself to the ground, removing the fabric from his face in order for the small child to hear him better of the crackling of the fire around them. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m a police officer, I’m going to get you out of here.” Hank spoke as gently as he could so the young boy would trust him. He extended a hand, gesturing for the boy to take it. Hank’s expression was practically pleading, he knew time was running out for the both of them. He sighed a breath of relief when finally the child climbed out from under the bed and ran into his arms. Thinking quickly the detective took the blanket from underneath the child’s bed, wrapping the boy in it for protection. Hank easily scooped him up into his arms, keeping his body low to the ground as he moved from the room. 

He moved swiftly, carefully making his way through the building. Avoiding the flames from above, worrying that each creak of the building could be the last thing they heard before the pair were buried under burning debris. 

Hank made his way carefully through what was left of the house, holding the child close to his chest. Trying to soothe the boy as best as he could over the roaring flames and creaking of the house burning around them. 

They had almost made it to the door when a creak from above alerted the older man, he cursed before setting the boy down quickly and pushing him forward towards the door telling him to run. The boy did as he was told, looking back as a beam fell on the detective. With a grunt Hank reassured the boy, shouting over the noise. “Go! Now!” The boy, scared out of his mind let a tear escape as he turned around and ran from the building. 

The boy ran, not looking back out of the front door, panicked and wide eyed. If the commotion inside of the building was scary, he was not prepared for the sirens, noise and people surrounding the apartments attempting to put out the flames. 

The child ran straight into a firefighter who picked him up and led him to the awaiting ambulance, where his family were waiting. Connor could see no sign of Hank. He scanned the building once more, finding one victim to still be inside. Alive. Hank was alive. 

Connor ran to the nearest firefighter, “he’s still in there! My partner is still in there!” 

Connor was about to bolt after the older detective as arms encircled around him, holding him back. Connor fought against the restraint, turning to see Chris holding him back as the firefighters closed in on the building, donning their masks and entering. 

Chris still had his arms firmly wrapped around the android, not trusting him to go running into the building. Connor collapsed to the floor in defeat, he could see the chances of survival lowering and let out a sob. Chris held on tighter, “They’ll get him out Connor.” 

Moments later the firefighters returned, carrying a slumped body between them. The paramedics rushed a gurney over where they gently placed the detective on the stretcher. The paramedic positioned an oxygen mask over the lieutenants’ face before turning their attention to attaching him to the monitors to check his vitals. 

As soon as he saw Hank being carried out of the building Connor broke free of the police officers grip and rushed to his partners side. 

Hank began to fight against the oxygen mask placed over his face, feeling suffocated by its presence and the paramedics with their hands all over him, attaching him to wires and monitors. 

“Lieutenant, you need to allow the paramedics to die their job, you’re oxygen saturations are low and you may be suffering from delirium and paranoia due to the lack of oxygen.” 

Hank seemed to have calmed after hearing the familiar voice. “Con…” he choked out, voice hoarse from the smoke. 

“I’m here” Connor grabbed the detectives hand. 

“The boy?” he rasped. 

“He’s fine, you got him out Hank.” 

With that reassurance Hank closed his eyes, allowing himself to rest as the paramedics did their job.


End file.
